But, I thought
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Sora can't bring himself to kiss the girl he thought he was destined to be with... and now Riku's there to answer his question of why. Yaoi RikuSora, holy crap, it's a LEMON.


But, I Thought…

-

Author's Note: Hah… hah… hah. Zomg, it's my first attempt at a RikuSora! -dies- DAMN YOU KINGDOM HEARTS II… sidetrack me a bit more, why don't you…

Disclaimer: If I owned KHII, I swear to you, Sora would have done more than that butt-grabbing scene at the end… -cackles pervertedly-

-

His heart was beating erratically in his chest and his throat constricted, making his breaths harder to take in and let out. As casually as he could, he ran his hands against the sides of his black pants, trying to wipe the nervousness from his palms. He swallowed the small lump that was beginning to form in his throat and crossed his arms loosely, needing to do something, _anything_, to occupy his mind, only to unlock them seconds later and wipe his hands again.

Had she really just asked him that?

Was he ready?

Sure, it had been a whole year or so since they had last been together, and yes, he had matured just a little bit along the way, but still… he and Riku had traveled through the Door to Light only three months earlier.

Wasn't it too soon for this?

He scratched the back of his head absently, keeping his gaze away from the crystal blue jewels in front of him.

'_I mean… we're not even in a relationship or anything!'_

He knew he had wanted to do this before, so why?

Why was he questioning it now?

Hesitating…

He drew in a deep breath and held it, hearing her speak again. Apparently, she had taken his silence as rejection.

"Please, Sora? Just one, a small one, that's all I'm asking!"

The breath he was holding came out as a half-assed grin followed by nervous laughter that faded off rather quickly. He threw her a side-long glance, his would-be grin gone with his voice.

Her eyes; the same color as his, but darker, more acute and watchful than his; they bore into him with a seemingly pleading look, a few strands of her magenta hair falling to obscure parts of a cobalt iris.

He knew that look all too well.

That desperate, pleading, puppy dog look.

The look he had never once said no to.

Not once.

He crossed his arms again, still loose; he knew he'd move them again shortly. He needed to move when he was nervous… this time it was his hands that he channeled as an outlet. Diverting his gaze again, he looked out from the pier they both stood on, the waves gently lapping at the shore beneath them. The sun was just beginning to touch the horizon; slowly beginning it's decent into the ocean.

"Sora?"

Their eyes met again, though one end was reluctant. One of his arms unwrapped itself from its hold around his stomach, a single finger being held up in front of a slightly surprised face.

"_One_. Just… _one_."

She beamed happily, her eyes closing for a moment as she let out a soft giggle of excitement.

His stomach churned awkwardly.

Taking a small step forward, he raised his free hand and gently gripped her shoulder, suddenly feeling cold. He shivered inwardly, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply again.

He had thought about doing this before, all before they had gotten swept off into their dangerous game of Hide and Seek. But while he played, his thoughts had been changing. Slowly and usually without him actually knowing about it. Yes, he had wanted to find Kairi, but he wanted to find Riku as well.

Riku had always been there for him.

Always had his back.

He had become his first priority in finding.

But he had been so happy to find Kairi back on their little island, safe and sound.

Yet, he still hesitated…

He leaned forward slightly, leaving inches between their faces, before he pulled away. Clear blue eyes opened, lips parted ever-so-slightly in desperate hesitation.

A second time he leaned closer, before his face turned, eyes closed and his jaw locked.

_Why _was he having such a problem with this?

That was twice he had pulled away, twice he had given up his chance to kiss the girl he thought he wanted to be with.

What was _wrong_ with him?

"Kairi… I…"

Steadying himself, he gripped both of her shoulders and moved quicker than he had anticipated. Meeting curious and confused eyes for a split second, his own clenched themselves shut and his brows furrowed in agitation (from what, he wasn't sure himself), pulling the red-head flush against him a little rougher than intended and…

…He stopped.

Their breaths intermingled, both heavy; both for different reasons.

She leaned against him, keeping her head tilted upwards, centimeters from the mouth she had dreamt about since her childhood, waiting for them to come just a bit closer and seal what was meant to be…

…But, it didn't.

The grip on her shoulders tightened and she felt his short trimmed nails digging into her skin, before they released her and then slipped away entirely.

"…I can't, Kairi… I'm sorry…"

Sora kept his eyes downcast, turning his head away to stare at the golden sand off to his right. Feeling himself begin to shake (again, he wasn't sure why), he stepped past the shocked and silent girl, keeping his head lowered as he quickened his pace to a jog.

-

A soft breath escaped past his lips in a sigh as he buried his head up to his chocolate brown spikes in his arms. He leaned forward against his open windowsill, relishing in the cool night breeze that wafted in, hearing it toy with the curtains beside him. He lifted his head slightly a moment later, enough to peek out over his arms and stare down at the palm trees that littered the ground a few yards away. No more than a moment later, his head dropped back down, connecting on his window ledge with a solid 'thunk', both hands buried and tugging at his hair.

'_What's wrong with me…?'_

His thoughts were still lingering on the would-be kiss that had expired to happen earlier, his heart clenching every time he remembered.

Why couldn't he do it?

He _knew_ he had wanted to before…

So, why didn't he?

Again, his thoughts wandered.

His head lifted a second time, though just enough to shift to the side and stare back out towards the ocean that could be seen just above the treetops. His fingers carefully pried themselves from his dark spikes and lowered, his arms folding again to form a cradle for his cheek.

Another wind swept by, a little harder this time, making him close his eyes to the moonlight above.

He saw silver locks falling over sea-green eyes that stared back at him unmercifully, that smug, yet gentle smirk gracing thin lips, as if he was better than him and he _knew_ it, and yet… still held out his hand to help.

Opening his eyes, Sora crinkled his nose up at the smirk he had seen in his mind.

His thoughts kept returning to Riku and he wasn't sure why.

He wasn't sure of a lot of things lately.

As he continued to muse silently to himself about any and all possibilities, his eyes moved themselves with each new idea, first landing on the ocean again and then the treetops, venturing down to what thick trunks he could see, until his gaze stopped on the beige trail leading from the town, past his house and into the patch of trees, ending at the beach. He didn't focus at first, but his eyes saw what his mind didn't notice and stayed trained on the spot. It was a few thoughts later that he actually realized that he was staring at someone.

It was some sort of figure off to his right, looking to be tall in height, yet still small from his vantage point in his window. He (he assumed it was a he out of normal assumption) wore a black trench coat, the hood drawn up over his head, effectively concealing his face in the darkness. Sora's body jerked and his head rose fully when it finally dawned on him just who he was looking at.

But, it wasn't possible… he had gotten rid of them all!

The Organization… it just _wasn't_ possible.

His stomach twisted when he also realized that the form was staring directly at him. He could feel his attention trained solely on him and his body felt cold suddenly.

Cold… his body was cold, he had felt this earlier.

He was feeling dread… had he actually dreaded the kiss with Kairi?

He didn't have time to think about it, his mind was thoroughly confused now.

Had that Organization member just _waved_ at him?

Blinking, Sora watched as the figure lowered his arm and turned his back, disappearing down the path and into the trees.

His heart had picked up its pace, a flood of numbing adrenalin sweeping through his body as he forced himself to slide off his bed.

Clothes, clothes, he needed quick clothes…

Dropping his Paopu-printed pajama bottoms, Sora snatched up his trademark black cargo shorts from the floor, hopping around on one foot as he pulled them up. Grabbing the matching black jacket hanging on the back of his chair, he climbed back onto his bed and out his window, the black material hanging off the one arm he had managed to get through in time. Easing himself as quickly as he dared across the side of the roof, Sora slid down the drainpipe until he landed on his bare feet. Struggling with getting his other arm through his jacket sleeve while he jogged, he managed, before taking off down the trail he had seen the man disappear down.

Keeping his eyes on alert as well as his ears, Sora looked around for any sign of the other figure, especially as he began to near the end of the path. Catching his breath quickly as he slowed down, he winced slightly as he stepped on a few twigs lying on the path. He heard nothing out of the ordinary; a few birds here and there, their wings beating against the breeze as they flew from tree to tree and the sounds of the insects; crickets on the ground and flies in the air.

Jogging the rest of the way down the path, he felt the cool grass under his feet again, a few yards away from where the sand melded in and began to take over. He stopped a few feet away from the trees, staring out at the moonlit ocean for a moment, before looking around for any other sources of life.

The beach was empty from what he could see, its near-white complexion almost seeming to glow under the moon above. The waves lapped gently and continuously against the shore in front of him and if he looked to his right, he could see where the pier began.

The same pier that Kairi had asked him…

He shook his head and frowned, raising a hand to run over his eyes tiredly. He really didn't want to think about it right now…

A sudden movement behind him caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he moved to turn around, only to feel a hand cover his mouth and a body press up against his back. He was held close and tight enough around his stomach by a second arm to not be painful, but demanding enough that he keep his position and not turn around.

His heart thudded painfully against his ribcage in surprise and fear, resonating in his ears, while his blue eyes widened as he tried to turn his head enough to catch a glimpse of his attacker. Gaining no such luck, he could only assume that it was the Organization member and began to struggle. The hold around his middle only tightened and the body behind him shifted slightly, crushing him into the chest settled behind him. He whimpered in slight pain under the hand over his mouth, tipping his head to the side to try and dislodge its hold. This only earned him a small chuckle from above, the hand tightening on his mouth and tilting his head back slightly.

"What are you doing out here, Sora?"

The voice was right in his ear and the brunette stopped squirming, trying to decipher it. He let out a muffled sound and his eyes closed, the wriggling beginning anew. He could feel the vibrations against his back as the taller man laughed again.

"You weren't _following_ me, were you?"

Blue eyes opened as the voice spoke louder and a bit clearer, trying desperately to see behind him and know if his voice match was correct. If it was, he was going to be pissed off.

He tried to speak again, finally getting out a muffled, "Riku?"

The hand tilted his head again, further back this time, so it lay against his shoulder. Sora looked to his left as the man turned to look down at him, only catching those smirking lips before throwing his body into a fit of muffled curses.

The body he had been pressed up against quickly retreated as soon as the younger male had started his mini convulsions, another chuckle forcing its way out. He listened to the heavy breathing of his best friend and the grass crunching softly under his bare feet as he regained his balance. Standing motionlessly, he allowed the other to compose himself, hearing the footfalls as he came closer. He felt the cool night air in his hair as his hood was pulled back, a small shiver rolling down his spine as he waited for the other to bombard him with the questions he knew were coming.

"Riku…" He could hear the anger gone from his voice and could practically see the look of confusion and worry on Sora's face. "Where did you get that coat? Why are you…" Smaller hands brushed against his temple and Riku flinched away involuntarily.

"Why are you blindfolded again?"

Riku grinned slightly and shrugged lightly, "Why are you following me?"

Sora's cheeks suddenly puffed out in anger, his hands curling into fists, "It's what you get for walking around looking like a suspicious Organization member late at night! And right in front of my house, too!"

The elder laughed, his head tilting back a bit, "Right, it's my fault you're hanging out your window at midnight, deciding to start snooping around in other people's business."

He could see the purple mist begin to die down around the golden energy that outlined Sora's body in the dark, a trait he had acquired after wandering around in the Darkness for so long.

"I wasn't snooping! I didn't even know it was you and then you go and grab me like that, what was I supposed to think?"

Riku shrugged again and Sora sighed. He had really scared him…

"Are you going to tell me why you're dressed up like that again?"

"I came out here to think. This… helps me concentrate." He stepped forward until he was right in front of the soft, golden outline, feeling the others curious gaze fixed on him. Raising a hand, he slowly touched Sora's cheek, carefully brushing the pads of his fingers down his neck and onto a clothed shoulder. Smirking slightly at the touch of the material, he continued downward until he brushed the waist of his shorts, a small and amused 'tch' escaping past his teeth, "You even got dressed… I'm so flattered."

Sora swatted Riku's hand away from his hip, feeling his cheeks heating up. Setting a small frown on his lips, the brunette crossed his arms over his stomach, "Why don't you take that off?"

Riku shook his head and turned away, "I came down here to think and that's what I'm gunna do."

Pouting slightly, he watched as the corner of Riku's mouth rose slightly again, his head turned to face him halfway, "You're welcome to stay, if you'd like."

Nodding, he quickly remembered that his friend couldn't see him and replied, "Okay… I should think then, too."

Following the silver-haired male back over to the cluster of trees, he sat down next to him, wondering how he was able to see through that blindfold. If he had had it on, he surely would have walked smack-dab into a tree. He let out a small breath of air as he grinned at the thought, startled when Riku asked him what was so funny.

"N-nothing… how… did you know I laughed?"

Riku pulled his knees up as he leaned back against one of the tree trunks, folding his arms over his stomach. Tilting his head slightly towards the second male, he smirked, "I have ears, you know."

"But… _I_ barely even heard it!"

His head rolled back to lay against the tree, seeming to stare up at the sky, "Air displacement."

Sora blinked at his best friend, his eyebrows arched. Shaking his head slightly at the odd answer, he decided to let it go and fell into silence next to the elder male. Wrapping his arms around his knees, the brunette laid his chin down, sighing softly as he stared out into the blue and white water further out.

Stupid Riku… scaring him like that.

How dare he trick him into thinking that the Organization was back!

He wrinkled his nose, glad it was just a false alarm, anyhow.

After a few minutes of silence, Riku's smooth voice broke the air.

"Sora?"

Ocean-blue eyes opened (they had closed for a moment) and he lifted his head slightly, looking over at his friend.

"Sit closer to me."

He felt his cheeks begin to redden again and he mentally slapped himself, doing so again after he heard himself stutter out a reply, "W-what? Why? What for?"

Riku frowned softly, pulling his head away from the tree and tilting it enough to look like he was listening with his ear than looking at him, "Because I want to know where you are, now get over here."

Doing as he was asked, more or less told really, he lowered his hands, shifting his weight to move closer to the other male. Settling back down, his gaze rose to Riku's face again, seeing another smirk on his lips. Wondering what he thought was so funny, he opened his mouth to ask, only to feel a hand on his knee. Blinking, Sora watched as the pale fingers trailed over his thigh before stopping midway, suddenly moving inward.

He didn't think his face could possibly get any redder than it was at the moment, feeling the hand treading dangerously close to certain areas. His mouth dropping open to protest the movements, he only let out a startled squeak when the hand tightened on his thigh, jerking his body sharply to the side.

His waist was crushed roughly against Riku's as he was pulled against him, feeling the elder's attention on him. Looking up with a small pout, he found Riku to be staring blindly down at him with a playful grin on his face.

"What's the matter, Sora?"

The brunette glared playfully back at him, stretching his legs out and leaning away slightly to give him enough room to punch his shoulder, "Jerk, what did you have to go pulling me like that for?"

Riku chuckled softly, turning his head away. His hand still lay against the younger boy's thigh and slowly moved to cover Sora's, where it had come to rest right behind his. His fingers lingered for a moment and he could sense the others eyes first on his hand, moving up to his blindfold and back again. Continuing his path, Riku raised his hand, the tips if his fingers feeling heat radiating from Sora's cheek. Tilting his head slightly to the sky, he listened harder, a soft hitch in the others breathing catching his attention.

"What are you thinking about?" He inquired softly.

"Things I…" Sora stopped himself, eyes darting quickly to Riku's calm face, noting that he was now looking up in the direction of the moon.

"Things you shouldn't be?"

Sora felt his stomach churn softly and his already quickly beating heart moving into overdrive.

It was getting just a tad bit freaky how psychic Riku was becoming.

Frowning slightly, he looked away, pulling his face away from the others touch.

"Riku… you know more about girls than I do, right?"

Falling silent in surprise at the complete randomness of the faintly spoken question, Riku pulled his hand back to his chest, his chin lowering. Within the Darkness he had concealed himself in, he could see the soft, golden outline of Sora's slightly bent legs, the rest fading off to where he couldn't see from his angle. He could hear the heartbeat next to him, pounding away like a crazed drummer, the air shifting again and again as he felt the other male try to conceal his changing emotions.

"Yeah… I guess… I do." His curiosity was perked now, wondering just why he would bring up such a topic. He really hoped it didn't have anything to do with Kairi… that girl had been giving him nothing but trouble ever since they had reunited.

It was what he had been afraid of. He hadn't said that he didn't want to be found to sound like some sad little boy. No, he knew that if they all came together again, the competition for Sora's attention would begin anew and even more vicious than it had been, now that they were older. And… he didn't want that. He wanted Sora just for himself. And it had been playing out just as he had foreseen, thus-far.

Glares were exchanged when the blue-eyed boy wasn't looking and flirtatious gestures increased when he was around, forcing Riku back unless he wanted to risk being found out. Though no verbal words were exchanged, none were needed to express just what the other wanted. Mentally shaking himself, he asked, "Why?"

He felt Sora shift against him in what he assumed was a shrug, before he moved again, those golden outlines shifting to disappear further from his vision and making him look towards the younger in curiosity.

"What's the matter, Sora?"

Brown spikes wavered in front of half-closed blue eyes as he laid his chin down into his arms. He had wrapped them around his knees as he had earlier, suddenly feeling guilty for bringing up the topic. God, he had a loose mouth sometimes.

"Sora?"

Sighing softly, Sora lifted his head to clutch his hair in his fists, leaning his elbows on his knees, "I just… I don't, know… why… Kairi, she…" He trailed off, his fingers curling tighter and pulling as he let a small whine escape his throat, "Riku, she… she asked me to kiss her and I… I…"

Riku visibly winced at the last portion of his slow sentence, his chest tightening as his head lowered again. His voice was abnormally soft when he spoke, effectively masking what he was feeling, "Did you?"

"No, I… didn't… I… couldn't, Riku, I…" Sora released his head and his hands moved around to cover his eyes in a distressed motion, "What's wrong with me, Riku?"

The laughter that filled the air around them startled Sora into raising his head away from his hands, his bright eyes looking over to the male next to him. His brows slanted and he frowned deeply as the brunette placed his hands on the ground beside him. This was just like Riku, always laughing when he came to him with a problem.

Letting out an angry huff, Sora made to get up, only to feel a hand grip his wrist tightly and keep him firmly planted to the grass. Quickly turning his attention back to Riku, glare still in place, he watched as Riku looked towards him, a small smile on his lips. He felt his stern look softening and then it was gone completely, the hand slipping down to cover his again.

"Sorry… I'm not laughing at you like you think."

Sora huffed again, his cheeks puffing out slightly, "There's only so many ways to laugh at someone, Riku."

The smile still graced his features and the brunette grumbled under his breath, looking away and fully aware that the hand on his had yet to move.

"It's just, there's nothing _wrong_ with you, really, Sora." Riku watched the outline turn back to look at him and his smile widened, his heart speeding up slightly.

"There isn't?"

He shook his head, feeling his silver tresses brush against his cheeks, "Of course not. You probably just haven't found the right person yet."

Sora looks down for a moment, glancing at their hands, "The right person? How will I know when I find them?"

Riku chuckled again, facing the ocean again, "You'll know. You must have been thinking of someone else when you tried to kiss her, right? That's usually how it works."

Silence greeted his ears and the elder tilted his head, an amused smirk pushing his smile away, "You were, weren't you? C'mon, who was it? Tell me."

Using his free hand, Sora covered what he could of his face, very glad his best friend couldn't see him at the moment. If he could, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be still sitting there.

"No way… you'll just laugh at me again!"

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will!"

Riku sighed and, if the younger could see his eyes, he would have rolled them. Instead, he looked away and then back again, "Just spill it, I _won't_ laugh, okay?"

Sora felt his face flush yet another shade of red and he had to turn his head away. The fingers tightened around his palm in encouragement and he felt himself break, his voice stop-and-go: "It was… just… I mean… you know… I mean… it was just… you, okay… but that couldn't be right because, I mean, maybe I -"

"_Me_?" Riku feigned his mock surprise to perfection, his lips curling further into his smirk "You wanted to kiss_ me_?"

"No! I mean, well… you know! I'm sorry, maybe… maybe it was something else, I don't know…" Sora quickly tried to explain himself and failed, feeling that dull numbness starting to creep into his body from his nervousness and tighten his chest. The next sound he heard made his anger start up again, eyes darting to the face grinning impishly at him.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"You want to kiss me, do you, Sora?" He ignored the others outburst, unable to hide the fiendish grin and stop it from widening as he leaned in closer, "Is that true, or did you just make it up to flatter me?"

He seemed taken aback by the question and fell silent again, his face still a dark shade of red in the moonlight. Staring up at where Riku's eyes would have been, he felt as though he couldn't look away, as if the elder was actually staring back. He also took into account how close they suddenly were and his stomach fluttered, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"You wouldn't…" He whispered out, "We can't…"

Riku leaned in closer until he felt his friend's breathe on his parted lips, nearly hearing the skip in the others heartbeat.

"Don't speak for me…" He whispered back, their lips barely brushing as he spoke, before Riku pushed himself forward, sealing the millimeter gap with a soft kiss. He felt the other pull back slightly at first, breaking away another millimeter with a hitch in his breathing, before Riku followed him, landing a second small kiss on his lips. Sora responded slowly and hesitantly as his eyes slipped shut, feeling a wave of heat run through his body. Again, he pulled away, keeping his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted, trying to draw in enough air to suit his erratically beating heart. Blue orbs opened partly after a moment of no facial contact, hearing the soft rustle of fabric as a second hand placed itself on his other cheek. A third time Riku pushed himself forward, his left hand moving back from Sora's cheek to weave into his hair and grip the back of his head, effectively pulling the other boy to him.

Sora responded nearly immediately this time, his mind going blank as he felt their lips glide against each other, with soft, wet breaks in between. He heard the movement of the others coat again and felt him shifting, finding himself to be on his back in the grass, another body on top of his own. The warmth was back, spreading from his face and down his throat, into his chest and made an abrupt stop between his legs.

He had never felt anything like this before…

Not with Kairi… not with anyone.

His entire body felt as though it were changing and he struggled to keep up, tried to label everything he was feeling, only to become lost in the sensations and be swept away by the pure pleasure his best friend was giving him.

And they were only kissing.

Sora's free hand found its way up onto Riku's shoulder as his mouth was kept busy, digits slowly climbing up onto his hair. He tried to break the kiss gently by tilting his head away, only to have Riku follow him, looking for his mouth again.

"Riku," Sora breathed out a bit more forcefully, tipping his head the other way, "Riku, _wait_."

The silver-haired boy halted his motions, wondering briefly what the problem was. Getting a hold of himself and his hormones, Riku let out a heavy breathe through his nose, pressing the tip of it into the others cheek, "What is it?"

The fingers in his hair caught his attention instead of spoken words, the question of what the other boy thought he was doing flickering across his mind, before it was gone. The motions on the back of his head stopped and Riku felt his breath hitch for a split second, the material around his eyes loosening. He could feel a part of himself cringing at the thought of being exposed to the light of the outside world, the imaginary portion curling further into itself and sending a sliver of dread down his spine. Riku shook it off though, the blindfold being drawn away completely.

Sora let out breathy sigh and a smile as he pulled away the black material, able to see the closed lids of his best friend's eyes. Letting the blindfold fall from his fingers, the brunette raised his hand to gently cup Riku's cheek before brushing away his bangs, only to watch them fall back into place. Aquamarine eyes opened under his touch and Sora met them, drawing out a small smirk from the pale face above his.

"I just… your eyes, I wanted to see them." Sora tilted his neck slightly as he felt himself flushing again, brushing his lips back against the others for another small kiss.

Becoming familiar enough with kissing, Riku felt that he needed more. Taking his right hand off the one the brunette still had resting against the ground, the silver-haired male lifted his torso from Sora's, parting the already open jacket further across his chest. Bringing his other hand into action as well, Riku placed his palm against the heated flesh below him, before dragging it downward onto his stomach.

Sora's body responded immediately to the touches reigning down on it, his back bowing slightly as the fingertips trailed south, causing his chin to tip backwards and away from Riku's mouth. Never one to miss a beat, the elder of two shifted lower, his lips teasing the throat below them and his teeth nipping lightly at the junction of his neck. A small gasp only encouraged Riku to continue his path lower, until he was forced to sit back on his knees between the younger boy's legs.

Slipping his tongue out, he licked along the expansion of tanned skin below him, pulling the muscle teasingly along the top of Sora's pants. Hearing a breathy sort of moan from above him, Riku tugged the others pants down an inch, enough to expose more flesh to lick, as well as to see how far Sora was willing to let him go. The body beneath him began to squirm slightly and small whines and whimpers filled the air, making Riku tighten his grip on the other boy's hips; he wasn't sure how much more teasing he could deal with. Abandoning his efforts on his lower half, Riku crawled back up until his face hovered over Sora's. The brunette immediately moved in for a kiss, only to miss as Riku pulled away, just out of reach.

"Sora…" The elder of the two looked down at the other, keeping his voice low and mischievous. As soon as he caught the blue-eyed boy's gaze, Riku lowered one of his hands back down between their bodies, his fingers lightly grazing over the hardening package between the younger male's legs. Another gasp made his lips twitch up, watching as the eyes previously connected with his own faltered and closed, his breathing becoming heavier, "How far?"

The brunette's head tilted side to side and Riku could feel the waist below his hand pressing up against his palm, his younger friend letting small mewls of want venture from his throat. Not getting an answer to his question, Riku gave a squeeze to the groin beneath his fingers, earning himself a cried, "Wh-what…?"

Riku lowered his head for a moment to give the other male a small and lingering kiss, before replying, "How far do you want to go?"

Sora was silent for a moment as he registered the others words, the only sound coming from him being his puffs of breath. Meeting Riku's eyes again, he bit his lip softly, "Someone could see…"

Shaking his head, Riku grinned wickedly, "They won't see, I promise you that."

Sora shivered, feeling a single digit tracing the outline of his aching arousal through his pants.

"We can stop right now or we can continue to the end. It's your choice."

Moaning softly, Sora tried to focus but that one finger was being so damned distracting…

"Nnh…finish."

Blushing profusely at his own choice of events, Sora only saw his best friend's wide grin, before he felt himself being swept away in another barrage of kisses. But, just as suddenly as they had come on, they were gone, the hot breath quickly descending back down his torso.

Sora's mind was nearly completely fogged over with the wonderful sensations Riku was inflicting on his body and he briefly wondered why he was allowing Riku to go so far.

'_He's my best friend…'_

_'I trust him so much…'_

_'I want this…but… why?'_

His small thought process was cut off abruptly when a shiver rolled up his spine, numbing over his mind with its pleasure-induced intentions. All he could feel was the heat in his groin clashing with the cool night air as his pants were tugged even lower, along with his boxers until they were completely removed, the pressure only barely relieved as his arousal was set free from its prison. His hands had lowered themselves to the grass before they had barely begun and now his fingers fisted the blades tightly as a sharp cry cut through the air.

Riku carefully ran his fingers from the base to the head of the newly exposed manhood, using the tips of his digits to begin spreading around the clear liquid leaking from the tip. Gripping it tightly after a moment, he heard the accompanying shout and couldn't help but feel it echo in his own groin. Needing to hear it again, the silver-haired male pumped the younger boy quickly and shamelessly, feeling his own breathing rate beginning to increase. After what seemed like an eternity, Riku felt the muscle encircled in his hand twitching and he slowed, drawing a long, low moan of disappointment from his friend. Riku swallowed hard as he uncurled his fingers; the pain of his restricted member becoming too much of a bother to be ignored any longer.

Tearing himself away from the tempting body below him for a moment, Riku listened to the panting breaths of the smaller male and the whimpers coming from his mouth.

Letting out his own heavy breath as he tried to control his breathing, Riku fumbled as he tried to quickly unbuckle his belt, the hook snagging in one of the metal holes as he tried to pull it free, before he finally pulled it apart. The front of his pants were quickly drawn open after that and pushed down to his knees, a small groan slipping past his lips as the nights cool air washed over his heated and swollen manhood.

Glancing down at Sora, he grinned, seeing the other staring up at him through partially closed eyes, a deep flush adorning his cheeks.

"What?" He felt his smirk returning as he unhooked the chain across his chest, letting it fall loose next to one of his hoods drawstrings with a small jingle.

Sora shook his head slightly in response, his darkened blue eyes trained on the flesh being revealed above him. Not only was Riku's waist bare, but he was currently unzipping his coat half way, just enough to slip his unclothed torso free of his confines. The black material gathered on his hips, still zipped a few inches from the end to keep it in place. Sora felt his mouth drying out at the sight of his best friend nearly naked and glowing in the moonlight, slipping his tongue out to run against his lips.

Riku watched the younger boy for a moment longer, before he lowered his right hand, needing to relieve at least a little bit of the pressure built up inside of him. Gripping his solid member tightly, his muscles tensed in anticipation and his mouth fell open partially to breathe in deeply. Stroking himself, aquamarine eyes closed as he began to lose himself to his own hand, his fingers becoming wet with pre cum as he worked a bit faster.

The soft, yet urgent, voice of Sora stopped his movements and Riku let out a heavy breath he hadn't known he had been holding, looking down into the dark blue eyes of his best friend. Prying his hand away from his slick member, the older male leaned forward over Sora on his opposite palm, ghosting his wet fingers back over the others arousal.

"You trust me, don't you, Sora?"

Sora could only nod and managed a hiss of 'yes' as his chin tilted back, his mouth dropping open in a silent scream. Pain coursed up and down the length of his spine and the brunette couldn't stop himself from wriggling, even after the pain receded. Crying out when the intrusion was back, Sora barely felt a hand on his gasping chest and then suddenly on his face. The fingers were gently wiping away the tears he didn't know he was crying, words being whispered into his ear that he didn't fully comprehend.

The pain lessened for a second time, leaving the smaller body tingling all over. Tipping his head back down to look up at the silver-haired boy, Sora found his mouth to be taken over and ravished, a tongue exploring against his own.

Riku pulled away with a heavy exhale of air, whispering against the others lips, "Ready?"

Sora nodded again, his voice deciding not to form a coherent answer for him. He felt his legs being manipulated; hands pushing his thighs further apart and then pulling his waist closer, his legs draped over another pair of slim hips until his bare toes pressed against the black fabric of Riku's coat. His nerves coming out in the form of a whimper, Sora closed his eyes, the pressure against the base of his spine increasing again. Trying to get a grip of something, anything to keep himself steady, the brunette gripped the grass again, a sudden jolt on his body making him shout out in pain.

Everything stilled for a moment and Sora made to catch his breath, his head rolling to the side as he willed himself to relax. He felt the body above him shift slightly and he groaned, tipping his head up again when lips brushed against his cheek. Meeting Riku for a few slow, lingering kisses, Sora peeled his eyes open partially, meeting a darker shade of green. Fingers gently worked the brunette's hands away from the grass, only to place them both back beside his head, Riku interlacing their digits together and giving the other a small smirk.

"You okay?"

Sora nodded again, feeling his face radiating heat and gave his friend's hands a squeeze. Wrapping his legs around Riku, the blue-eyed boy listened to the audible groan he had pulled forth from the elder male, before his own moaning filled his ears.

Riku had finally decided to stop teasing him as he leaned forward on his hands, shifting his waist a second time to draw himself out, before plunging back into the tight tunnel that was Sora's body. The fingers he was gripping tightened with each of his paced thrusts and it was all Riku could do to help keep himself in check was to squeeze back.

Rolling his hips forward, the silver-haired male heard a particularly loud cry fill the air around the constant breathy whimpers, making him disentangle his left hand from Sora's. He briefly covered the younger boy's mouth as he tried to laugh, only to have it come out as a choppy sort of moan as he continued to move.

"Gee S-Sora… you're awfully loud for… for someone who doesn't want to be… unh, doesn'twanttobeseen." The last part mashed together in a nearly incoherent sentence as a new wave of need washed over his curled body, his waist beginning to jerk forward in a race to find his release.

Sora could only moan helplessly under Riku's palm and even after it was gone, barely registering that his lower body was hoisted higher until he felt sharp tingles running like electric fire through his veins. His shoulder blades were forced back into the grass with every press forward made by Riku, the pain being lost to the pleasure suddenly enveloping his entire form.

Riku was on the very edge himself, his left hand no longer on Sora's mouth but tightly gripping his hip, keeping the bucking waist still long enough for him to find the others prostate. He heard, as well as felt, the shout next to his bowed head and realized Sora was arching against him, warm gasps breathing past his sweaty strands of hair and into his ear. The noises were enough to drive him into his release as he gave a few more sharp thrusts into the now excruciatingly tight passage, before his muscles tensed without his consent, a cry of relief tearing itself from his throat.

They both breathed heavily, still lost in their own sea of release, Sora's hand still clutching Riku's desperately. The elder of the two was the first to gather his wits enough to open his eyes, his entire body trembling softly and his right arm threatening to give out at any moment. It did buckle after a moment, sending Riku's upper body low enough to breath on Sora's jaw line, his other hand unlocking itself for its grip on the others hip and letting it sink down against his own parted thighs.

The thought of leaving behind five finger-print sized bruises made Riku scoff out a small sound of amusement, his lips twitching upward. Lifting his head slightly, he softly kissed the others cheek, feeling the heat from his still-present blush under his lips. Murmuring out his name just as softly, Riku was rewarded with the sight of partly opened blue gems staring back at him, a sleepy and dazed look hovering around them.

"Riku…" His eyes closed again when pale fingers brushed away his sweat-soaked bangs and re-opened when they lingered on his cheek, his gaze glistened over with tears.

"Sora…" Riku's silver brows slanted slightly in question, "Sora, what's wrong?"

The brunette only bit his lip, trying his hardest not to cry again in front of his best friend. Closing his eyes and tilting his head away, Sora quickly raised his free hand to his eyes, trying to rub the oncoming wetness away with a sniffle.

Using his hand to tip the others face towards his, Riku pulled one of the tanned hands away gently, meeting watery blue irises.

"I'm so… s-scared, Riku…"

Riku stared down into the face only a few inches away from his, not quite sure what the other boy was talking about. Gently tracing his fingertips down the brunette's cheeks as he wiped away tears, he responded quietly, "Shhh, Sora, Sora… stop crying… there's nothing to be scared about, shhh…"

Sora let out a choked sob, his eyes scrunching closed as he wiped away the new tears that were falling faster, "There's _everything_ to be s-scared about, Riku!" He stuttered as he smeared his palm across his eyes harder in frustration, "Everything! I've never f-felt like this bef-fore and I'm scared! Not even K-Kairi… not anybody… and we j-just did _it_! It, of all th-things…"

Riku listened to the sputtered statement, trying to figure out just what his friend was getting at. Sighing softly, he said, "Sora… just calm down… whatever you're getting so worked up about, just relax. Come on, sit up and let's figure this out."

Pulling himself out of his comrade's body, he heard Sora let out a soft hiss behind his tears. Carefully pulling his right hand from Sora's, Riku looked down as went to get a hold of his pants, his eyes widening slightly.

"Shit, Sora… you're bleeding."

This caused the brunette to sit up a little more quickly than he should have, judging by the large wince that occupied his features. His black jacket fell from his shoulders as he moved, landing at his wrists with a small rustle and then being forgotten when he pulled his hands free from the pool of material.

"Well… not anymore, I don't think. You should be okay."

Whimpering softly in response, Sora tenderly reached around to rub his lower back, grimacing at the pain he felt. Hearing the sound of a zipper, blue eyes glanced upward, seeing that Riku had pulled his pants back up and had pulled the Organization coat from his body entirely.

Maneuvering himself around Sora's still naked body, Riku sat a bit to his side, back against the tree he had previously been leaning against. Reaching over, he guided an aching Sora down in between his legs, before leaning over again to pull his coat closer. Spreading it across the others lower half, Riku made sure he was comfortable, before slipping his arms around the slim body in front of him and pulling Sora back to gently lean against him.

"Now…" Riku kept his voice soft, "tell me what's wrong."

Though his tears had stopped, Sora still sniffled, "I already told you."

Nodding, more to himself than anything, Riku asked, "What are you scared of, exactly?"

Sora merely shrugged, looking away towards the grass.

Frowning, Riku laid his chin down on the brunette's other shoulder, "Don't shrug at me, spill it."

"You make me feel…" Sora turned his head to face forward again, before his gaze flickered back at Riku, "…something no one else does. And this isn't even the first time, either!" He stopped, frowning for a moment, before continuing in a softer voice, "I thought… I thought that maybe kissing Kairi would make those feelings go away… but then, I thought of you and it made me hurt inside…and it made me scared because… I just… don't know what I'm feeling…"

Riku was silent for a moment, before his nose found its way against Sora's neck, nuzzling it slightly, "What do you _think_ you're feeling, Sora?"

It was Sora's turn to fall silent, a small flush creeping its way back onto his cheeks, "I-I know… what everything feels like, I think… except… you know, love and stuff…" He muttered off the rest, his eyes dropping down to the black coat on his lap. The arms around him tightened slightly and Sora felt the small vibrations of Riku's chuckles on his back. Casting a pouting glare back at the older boy, he was only met with a playful gaze, a small smile on those usually smirking lips.

"Love, huh…" Riku found his heart to be thudding away in his chest at where he thought this conversation was going, "Is that what you think you're feeling?"

Sora bit his lip as he looked away again, "I… I don't know… do you think it could be, Riku? Don't you know?"

Riku laughed again, but Sora didn't look back at him to glare this time, knowing that he probably deserved to be laughed at for asking such a stupid question.

"It could be… but only you can decide that for yourself."

Sora frowned again, staring hard at the black material under his hands. Biting his lip again, he nibbled on it for a moment, before opening his mouth, "Riku…"

"Mm?"

"Would you… would you be angry if I said I think, that… I love you…?"

Riku felt his heart nearly skip a beat at those words, a delightful shiver numbing his body for a few seconds. Collecting himself, he merely shook his head against the slim neck he was currently leaning his cheek against, "No."

"R-really…?" Sora tried to look back at Riku, only to see his silver strands of hair. Said boy lifted his head, their eyes meeting curiously, before the younger male asked softly, "Do… you love me?"

That traditional smirk was back as Riku unwound an arm from around Sora and used it to tilt his head back a few centimeters. "I thought that was obvious." He whispered, before giving him a kiss.

Sora nearly shivered at the words, feeling his body relax back against his best friend's chest as he melted into another kiss.

It ended all too soon with Riku slowly pulling away, his fingers softly caressing the brunettes cheek. Sora couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as their eyes met again, his arms moving to wrap around Riku's chest as he twisted his body around, ignoring the pain lingering up and down his spine. Nuzzling his cheek against the pale flesh, Sora felt the other's hands settle against him again, one on his back and the other on the back of his head. Inhaling deeply, the younger male sighed, curling up the best he could between Riku's legs.

The two sat in silence, listening to the waves as they meet the beach with a gentle roar and the wind as it brushed through the leaves of the trees. Sora snuggled deep into Riku's embrace and closed his eyes, feeling fingers weave slowly through his hair.

He liked this…

Just him and Riku…

Riku, who loved him…

And he loved Riku.

So… he had figured it out.

He was in love and he hadn't even known it, until Riku had shown him…

Him and that stupid, smug smirk… like he knew something he didn't…

…That sneaky bastard.

Sora laughed softly as the thoughts trickled down in his mind, his eyes keeping themselves closed.

Feeling the movement in his arms, Riku glanced down at the mass of brown spikes under his hand, "What's so funny?"

"Remember when you said I'd know when I'd find the right person?"

Riku thought for a moment, before nodding, even though he knew Sora couldn't see him, "Yeah, what about it?"

Sora smiled, "I _think_ I found him."

-

End.

-

Cloaked Vampire: llllooollll… -cries- TWENTY-TWO PAGES… I hope you all are happy. You better be happy, I worked hard on this! Heh heh… I'm just joking… with the being mean part…Review if you love me! I need love…


End file.
